The use of inhalation devices in the administration of medicaments, for example in bronchodilation therapy is well known. Such devices generally comprise a body or housing within which a medicament carrier is located. Known inhalation devices include those in which the medicament carrier is a blister strip containing a number of discrete doses of powdered medicament. Such devices usually contain a mechanism of accessing these doses, usually comprising either piercing means or means to peel a lid sheet away from a base sheet. The powdered medicament can then be accessed and inhaled. Other known devices include those in which the medicament is delivered in aerosol form, including the well known metered dose inhaler (MDI) delivery devices. Liquid-based inhaler devices are also known.
It is advantageous to provide the patient with a dose counter for counting the number of doses of medicament dispensed or still remaining. For flexibility, the dose counter should also be suitable for use with various types of medicament dispenser including those suitable for dispensing medicament in powder or aerosol form. It is also desirable that any counter be configured to register a count only when medicament is provided to the patient for inhalation, and in particular that opportunities for false counts and/or tampering are minimised. It is further desirable that the count be clearly visible by the patient.
The Applicants have now devised a dose counter that meets some or all of the above criteria. In embodiments, the dose counter may be provided to the medicament dispenser as a separable unit, which enables ready re-use and recycling thereof. The latter benefit is particularly important where the counter comprises components, which are readily re-usable and potentially expensive to re-manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,496 describes a dose counter comprising a first count wheel and second count wheel arranged to rotate about a common axis of rotation. The first count wheel includes a drive tongue that is movable between a rest position, in which it does not co-operate with the second count wheel and a drive position, in which it co-operates with the second count wheel to cause it to rotate about the common axis of rotation. The drive tongue is forced into position by action of a cam.